


Roses

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Harvey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, High-heels, M/M, Mike's fucking legs (again), Not yet Smut, Omega!Mike, PWP, Pearson Hardman's Secret Hazing Rituals, Successful!Mike, alternative universe, but getting there, corsets, jealous!Harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Pearson-Hardman's best kept secrets, legally enforced with non-disclosure contracts, was their hazing ritual for aspiring senior partner candidates---a night in the Rose Club, where the two top contenders must out bid each other to buy a rose for the night. By Rose, they don't mean flowers. </p><p>(Or: the shameless attempt to get Mike in high-heels again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ Roses by The Chainsmokers feat. ROZES ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5Mv2iV0wkU). Because I've been hearing it on replay since I came back from a friend's birthday party... _and_ getting stuck in traffic for two hours yesterday night. 
> 
> I highly suggest that you read it with the song on re-play while you're reading the dance scenes. (I did so while writing it). The first half of the story is dedicated to Mike being a badass!burlesque dance routine and the rest of the story is smut + heat sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 01-06-15  
> \+ more sexual tension  
> \+ pining!horny!Harvey

**A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.  
** \--William Shakespeare, _Rome and Julliet_

 

Rose---

The name of the club was Rose; no fuss, no complications, just a simple four latter word, no more, no less.

It was located in Lenox Hill, on the edge of Central Park, underneath a posh-looking five-star hotel. It looked, in equal parts, too grand and too legitimate to be a pace which sells something as plain as _roses_. Of course, they sold roses! However, theirs was not unlike any other thorny-stemmed flower that just _anyone_ could buy in any other flower shop. No, these roses bloomed in the night.

Business hours started at seven o'clock in the evening and closed first M4 bus. For the rest of the day, and all of New York's clueless populace, it was nothing but a shady basement bar under a luxury hotel. However, for the very selected few, it was the garden of Eden.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Louis asked,  fidgeting like a man trapped. He wrung his hands nervously in front of him with a distinct sheen of sweat beaded over his high forehead. He attempted to feign composure by sitting up straighter but failed miserably.  He managed to look even less relaxed than his other companions.

"Calm down, Louis, or is this _too hot_ for you to wrap your head around?" Harvey replied with nonchalant air. He had one arm thrown over the back of the couch in a posture that screamed _cool, calm, and confident_. It hid the way he rubbed the back of the couch to hide his sweaty palms. Their companions were more inclined to believe him. They eyed him with equal parts approval and distain but they were obviously distracted by the club's attractive wait staff and their skimpy uniforms.

"Hush, both of you." Jessica chided with an eye roll. She gave them _both_ looks of identical dissapproval. She had enough of alphas peacocking in the firm. Hence, their very unique initiation. It was intended to stop all the dramatic alpha squabbles outside the office. "You're _both_ supposed to be on your best behaviours tonight. Or neither of you will get an Omega." Although her tone was firm, she smiled kindly to the young curvy brunette who handed her a tasting menu.

 _Rachel,_ as her name tag declared, was wearing a skimpy halter-top tuxedo bunny suit with an ruffled attachable mid-thigh satin skirt. Albeit short, it regretfully was longer in the back. She also wore long elbow length velvet gloves. Dark lack stockings covered her long legs with ended with five-inch black velvet pumps. Instead of rabbit ears though, she has a black ribbon on the side of her hair.

Omega, Harvey's brain supplied for him, as was every other attendant-slash-server in the vicinity.  

Together, there was eleven of them seated at the rectangular table. They were given a prime spot, front and centre. It was a highly sought after spot given that other patrons had grumbled and complained as they were filing inside the dimly lit lounge. Add to its location, the obvious matter concerning its vicinity to the stage which was not two-feet away.

Apparently, thought Harvey, this little shindig would merit a small show as well. He had never heard of this club before tonight. Only patrons were allowed inside. Pearson-Hardman the firm, as it appears, was a patron.

Jessica smirked mischievously at the two pups. She ordered the most expensive tasting selection available. The loser for tonight's competition would shoulder the expenses for the entire table. Such was the long established rule of their little hazing. There was a senior partnership position at stake.

"A drink to calm your nerves, boys?" She asked, offering the menu to Harvey and Louis.

Louis got as far as the first page before ordering a "Louisiana Purchase" with a smug tone. He preened to the table in general. He most probably internally praising himself for making such a witty choice.

Harvey barely suppressed his retort. Best behaviour, he reminded himself, as he scanned the page. The very last drink caught his attention; it was a nod to the club's name. "I'll have the Ruby Rose," he told Rachel, "or perhaps you can give me a better suggestion?" he flirted as easily as breathing.

"You're good" Rachel replied as she ducked her head and flashed him a flirty wink. Then she turned back to Jessica, "Would any in your company wish to participate in tonight's bidding?"

It was a little-known tradition in Pearson-Hardman, this expedition to the bowels of the Big Apple, and disclosed exclusively to the Senior Partners and the aspirants. There were non-disclosure and termination agreements signed by the two candidates before their group left the office. The threat was severe.

None of this was to be spoken about outside of the club and _especially_ not in the firm---any breach would mean a pink slip, a lawsuit, and the full wrath of PH banging on their front doors.

"Yes," Jessica answered, then cocked her head to the two men beside her. "I believe these two puppies want to bid. The rest of our party are here," she paused and dramatically whiffed the air, "for the entertainment."

The Omega blushed at the older woman's display. She lowered her head obediently. From trolley, she fished out two small tablets and handed it out to the two men. "These are for you, gentlemen. Bidding starts the moment the lights are dimmed and end the moment that the music is over. The winner will be escorted out once the backroom has tallied in the numbers. It should only be a couple of minutes."

"Club rules; you only get to bid _once_ and the amount you input must be your final offer. Highest bid of the night wins. Simple, right? It'll blink green once when your bid has been processed by the system. Then... well, you'll know if you win." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek for show. "Good luck, gentlemen _Alphas_."

Louis was nearly shuddering in his seat, growling and feral like an Alpha in rut, looking for all the world like he was about to knot in his pants. She paid him no attention.

Once more, she addressed Jessica, "Would there be anything else?" At the refusal, she smiled and continued, "Food will be delivered in intervals once everyone had cleared their plates. However, we will hold all floor activity for the duration of the show. I trust that you all will enjoy yourselves for this evening. Please enjoy your night. Welcome to Rose."

The challenge was always the same--outbid the other Alphas and win a _Rose_. Only the successful Alphas were accepted as Senior Partners. It tested their nose, their instinct, and their drive to _win_.

Rose, the club, was chosen for several reasons. First and foremost, their sterling reputation for professionalism. It played along the thin line of high-end escort service and prostitution; thus secondly, their patrons were exclusive and well-guarded. Finally, the club was a promoter of Omegea Rights and primarily employed Omegas. Work time schedule was divided between staff or performer based on their individual preference.

Again, it was like Eden.

The pack of lawyers ate, toasted, and drank their fill of tonight's feast.

***

Finally, the lights dimmed to signal the start of the show. The entire room hushed in anticipation. Excitement spiked in the air when music began to play. It was dizzying---all those scents, all those pheromones, all those arousals, which thickened the air. Alphas were vibrating in their seats, men and women alike. For a minutes, Harvey thought that he might suffocate from the stale air.

Something burst from the stage, a mist, which swept the room. It was a neutralizer and something else. Harvey inhaled deeply like it was clean air. It cleansed his senses, cleared his head, and that's when he realized--- _It's a mother fucking tranquilizer_. He eyed Jessica and she merely nodded.

He wanted to applaud the brilliance behind the concept and execution. The tranquilizer was subdued, enough to damped an alpha's natural aggression, but not enough to make them sleep. On the contrary, it felt rather euphoric. It was liberating to have no control over one's body and just _sense_ the world.

Harvey faintly recognized it as one of the things blasting from Donna's desktop computer this morning---a relatively new song with a loud beat and a slow electo-rock rhythm in the background. _Roses_ , he chuckled to himself, the perfect song.

One by one, lights from the side lines began blooming into life. Blooming because they did not just flick open, no, the transition was slow from black and slowly expanding into full light. Must be dimmers, his unrelenting brained couldn't stop thinking when he just wanted to _let go_.

The stage transform into something not quite as he expected. It was covered with Omegas--- _male_ Omegas _in bunny bodysuits_. They sashayed out in two rows, moving forward with long elegant strides, snapping their fingers as they went. But they weren't the main attraction, no, because as soon as they were all properly displayed to the crowd, a _motherfucking rose_ dramatically rose from the floor.   

The omegas were in corsets with wire metal boning; it forcibly trimmed down their waist and gave the illusion of feminized curves. They were naturally lean with slightly wider hips than their alpha male counter parts that were beneficial for child carrying and birthing. The sparkly sequinned corsets simply added to the effect. They all wore nondescript black leather stiletto pumps and dyed roses on their hair to match their suits---purple, blue, yellow, and pink. It avoided looking gaudy despite being so flamboyant.

In the middle of it all, the rose _blossomed_ and, when it was in full-boom, the most beautiful omega _sauntered_ out from within the flower.

Harvey was attracted to all kinds of people, of every type of gender, but nothing compared to this. His nostrils flared. There was a scent---a mixture of damask, vanilla, and honey--so ripe and pure and heavenly, which reached out to him like a siren's call. It overpowered the neutralizer. The four other heat-scents paled in comparison.

Most of Harvey's self-control was diverted to _not_ pressing the bidding button, right then and there, like a madman. Instead, he tightened his grip on the back of the couch, denting the soft cushioning with his fingers hard enough that he could feel the wooden frame beneath his fingers. He took a deep breath because it was all he could do to avoid moaning at the sight.

The centre, the star, the main attraction was blonde with strong powerful legs. The sculpted flesh was hidden underneath lacy black stockings which rested until mid-thigh. He wore a his red and black corset with garter. His outfit was not as shiny as the rest. On the contrary, his were made of satin and lace--crimson red embroidered lace defined his torso while the rest of the suit was made with black satin. The illusion gave him a more defined waist because his sides were hidden by the fabric. 

Black, white, and red---Harvey's favourite new colours.

But most striking about his overall appearance was that he had a _skirt_. Or rather, the thing that _pretended_ to be a skirt which was attached to his stocking-garters on the sides. It was black lace which fanned out behind him when he stood at the centre of the stage and by his feet were large lifelike satin roses attached at the hemline.

Harvey followed the long lines with his eyes. From the bottom-up, and saw the black lace chocker and the same, albeit smaller, satin rose on the side of the omega's neck. A well placed trinket that hid the swell of a bonding gland.  He salivated at the sight. Only half of his mind and his excellent motor skills kept him from drooling all over his own suit.

Then they started to dance.

Harvey may have slavered a little then. He couldn't have cared any less if Jessica, or even god-forbid _Louis_ , threatened his senior partnership at the firm because his mind was solely focused on the omega in front of him.

He could not even _think_ of anything as the omega swayed his hips like temptation itself--temptation on those fabulous long legs that seemed to go on forever, and those _thighs_ which were defined and strong and would be able to hold the omega's entire weight while wrapped around Harvey's waist. They wouldn't even need a door because Harvey just _knew_ those legs could effortlessly pull off such a feat.

Harvey flicked his gaze up to the arm outstretched and barely held his jump when it audible slapped onto the other man's thigh. A rush of _need_ , _want_ , and _desire_ flooded through his veins. He forcibly kept himself in check and nearly cracked the back of the couch with his fingers. He drew away the instant he registered it give under his hold.

"Fuck," he whispered, hoping that none of the other partners had heard him. He made a mistake and glanced at Jessica. Her smug expression told him everything that needed to know. _That man_ was the prize--whether for the firm or for Harvey's personal life, it really did not matter. He _yearned_ for the omega with unbridled _hunger_ that he has not felt since Harvard.

"Fuck," he cursed again, licking his lips of the escaped drool.

"Ready to make a bet, Harvey?" Jessica taunted with a smirk. He saw the shine on her lips and nearly growled. The cheating son-of-a-birth, or mother-birth herself, was wearing scent blockers. It would kept her head clear from the onslaught of scents.

"No," he grit out quietly. He refused to give his competitor the advantage. Not about _this_.

It stopped being about the competition when _tha_ man stepped out from the rose. No, _this_ was Harvey's animalistic urge threatening to push him over the edge and consume him for the better part of the night. Or, the week if his rut were to suddenly arrive. He was a man who knew what he wanted and he wanted _that omega to be his._

"So strange. I haven't seen this one," Jessica murmured lowly, but it fell on Harvey's deaf ears.

The man on stage snapped his leg forward and bent down, following the straight line down to his knee with his hand and exposing the long column of his neck. His bonding gland was carefully hidden underneath the petals of the satin rose but Harvey caught a glimpse of it---pink and swollen against creamy pale skin.

The omega was free to crane his neck as far as it would go while he threw his head back and pretending to moan. It was gone on the next count, replaced by a cocky fresh-faced omega looking into the crowd. Like a lioness ready for the hunt, he took in every single person in the room as his prey. He looked like he was about to pounce.

If he did, Harvey would be read to catch him, claim him, consume him--

\--but he didn't.

Instead, he rolled his hips in perfect time as he paraded forward with each step. Every move of his hips caused the  roses at his feet to rustle against his calves. Every Alpha in the room followed the movement with their lustful eyes. While the rest of the back-up dancers were hindered by the edge of the stage, the star was able to move closer to the audience up until the edge of the extended platform--which was five powerful strides away from Harvey Specter. He splayed his hands over his thighs, fingers wide and extended with faux innocence, and began to grinds his hips in small circular motions like he was---

Harvey's imagination ran away from him. He could--and he did--picture himself standing behind the enticing young man while he ground his pert little ass onto Harvey's rock-hard erection. His hands would cover the omega's, holding him close, announcing his claim, and taking everything that the omega offered. His fingers would brush against those strong pale thighs as he pried them apart.

It wasn't enough seduction for the youthful blond on stage.

He caressed up his own body with the back, sliding fabric against fabric, up his thighs. He used the back of his hands while he fondled his cosseted his sides, gliding over and crossing mid-way up his chest so that he could touch his shoulders with his palms.

He brought his arms up, briefly covering his face, as he slid his hands ups his arms. He circled his wrists in the air above his head. Then, he changed from the slow sensuous grind to a near-erotic belly roll. The roll started from his chest down to his ribs, to his belly button, and finally to his hips. He moved in-sync with the music, and thrust his hips forward right on the beat.

Harvey's mouth watered. The glass of Ruby Rose whines as he tightens his grip.

 _Rose_ 's performer brought his left hand on cue with the instrumental. He continued rolling his hips to the beat. He stepped in-sync with the music, left hand forward and facing the audience, and left leg straight in front of him. With the new angle, Harvey the perfect view of just _how_ far the dancer could roll his belly and for a moment, the alpha was sure, that the omega did not possess a spine to speak off.

Even with the corset, the motion was fluid like water trickling down from his chest to his hips. To prevent it from being boring, the rolls were accented with hip rolls which forced the blond to rolls his ass backward once more. This time, it wasn't just Harvey who growled under his breath. He risked taking a look back. He could almost feel the phantom physical pain of having to tear his eyes away from the man on stage.

Harvey glanced around, surveying to dimly lit tablets and the tell-tale green blink of a processed bid. Nearly everyone has green flecks reflecting on their dark suits. He hoped for the love of god, even if he wasn't at all religious, that the only remaining man without a bid was the shadow near the corner of the room. He could not risk bidding just yet. He needed to stave off his instinct and bid at the last moment.

Rose, as Harvey started calling the man in his head, was even mouthing off the lyrics as he moved. His red painted lips looking like pure sin while he lip-synced to the music.

Harvey pictured those same red lips stretched over his cock and smearing the red colour all over his cock. He went as far as _Rose_ being able to swallow his whole length and leaving a dark-red kiss-mark on the base of his shaft. The image sent shivers running down Harvey's spine. He could already feel the huge tent in front of his pants but he showed bravado by _not_ even trying to hide it.

He inhaled and there it was again, the scent like an oasis in the dessert---he _clung_ to it.

With a snap of his wrist, Rose grabbed the sides of his _fake_ skirt and started to strut down the stairs, strong easy movements like he flowed down from the stage. It may or may not have been a choreographed move because the dancers behind him were undecided for a second but eventually followed him down the centre steps.

Harvey's brain shut-off when their eyes met. It was the most tantalizing pair of blue eyes that he had ever laid eyes on. That was a feat because he sees countless pair of eyes, every shape and every colour, by meeting clients or picking-up hook-ups at bars. But those eyes, they took his breath away. He barely had enough blood to fuel his brain.

The man sparked _something_ in him---the man sparked _arousal_ all the way down to Harvey's bones. It was obviously not plain and simple interest. He _wanted_.

Rose completely and utterly owned the attention and bloomed under the spotlight that followed him. The jaunt he pulled off looked effortless as he closed the short distance between the platform and the VIP couch.

It seated their best and riches _repeat_ clientele. It was of such privilege that, on slow days, it was left to be cordoned off for the night because none of their patrons were worthy enough to take it. The restriction served to increase its popularity and demand.

He stepped in front of Harvey, holding Harvey's gaze with his hypnotic blue eyes and sat down--

\--on Jessica's lap. If the woman had not been bonded, Harvey would have challenged her in a heartbeat. He never imagined seeing the day when Jessica _fucking_ Pearson was used as a _prop_ for a burlesque show. But there they were, on the couch, with Jessica's hands firmly crossed over her lap. She merely gave the man an eye roll while he belly rolled on above her, legs on either side of hers.

Rose was straddling Harvey's boss and only jealously riled up inside the lawyer. _He_ should be the lucky man and not Jessica. And yepp, Harvey realized with a start, there goes his sanity, flying out of the window. He'd gone mad. His teeth were bared and he was growling. It was embarrassing!

All five dancers fanned out with Rose in the middle, concentrated only within their couch. There was a reason their seat was well-sought after. It came with... certain _benefits_.  The five dancers continued their routine and straddled their chosen patron's laps, knees planted firmly on the red couch cushions.

Harvey found himself with an armful of purple sequins and a brunette that smelled like he was on the brink of heat. Still, he did not react to the scent of the omega currently nursing his clothed erection. He was too busy observing the way Rose's not-skirt curved along Rose's round ass.

He growled again and Rose smirked. The smirk was clearly for Harvey and Rose seemed content to string him along.

"Watch yourself, Harvey," Jessica warned under her breath. "This is still a public place."

Again her remarks fell on Harvey's deaf ears because the _Rose_ had extended an arm out to _Louis_ -fucking-Litt and whispered "Wanna help little ol' me?" in a low voice that was music to Harvey's ears.

Louis, who was equally enraptured by the gorgeous creature taking residence on Jessica's lap, could barely make out a response. Instead, he thrust his small tablet into the man's hand. This made the dancer throw back his head and laugh.

"That's one way to win the bid." he remarked as he typed on the tablet. He went as far as to press send without giving it back to Louis first---a brazen move for an omega without the alpha's command.

"How do you know I won't your friend on the other side a clue?" he asked Louis with mischievous look twinkling in his blue eyes. Seduction was there but it did not quite reach Harvey's gut.

"Louis..." Jessica cautioned. If her tone was any indication, it meant to stop the buck-toothed man from doing something monumentally stupid.

"B--but that's cheating! That'll invalidate the contract and it won't be fair!" Louis shot back, looking smug when he said it, and for all the world appearing like he just stole candy from a baby. He was fully convinced that he has just placed the winning figure for tonight's auction.

The blond stuck out his tongue. "Neither was passing me the bidding tablet. You, really, should have read the fine print at the entrance... _rookie."_ he said and turned away before Louis could make a comeback. "How about you, pretty boy? How much of your fine hard-earned cash are you willing to spend for a night with me?"

Harvey's brain stuttered to a halt. Fuck, this man's voice and Harvey's creative imagination were enough to push Harvey to the edge of desperation. He can _hear_ this man's voice moaning his name inside his head.

He wanted to be the witty, _best goddamn closer in New York,_ man that he was and proved to this fascinating young omega just _how_ much of an alpha he could be. He had a million different pick-up lines in his head, and used them all successfully in the past, all he had to do was choose one of them. Yet instead, his brain betrayed him and he managed to stutter out something embarrassing.

"Y--you think I'm pretty?" he stammered like a dolt. HIs face burned and he wanted to slap a hand over his face for bumbling like the rookie he hasn't been in nearly a decade.

"Of course you are." the man flirted back. "Pretty enough to break a lot of little omega hearts. Poor, poor, omegas, they should learn how to treat pretty things, like me," He trailed a finger over Jessica's jaw and turned to face her. "Jessica always brings us the prettiest people, don't you, Jessy?"

The look of utter shock in Jessica's eyes surprised Harvey. His boss was _never_ caught off guard but this man somehow did it with a single question. It fuelled his desire even more. He pulled back his teeth and growled. His alpha instincts have gone into overdrive.

"How many figures was your highest bid _in history_?"

"Was? Aren't you a little arrogant that you can beat it?" Rose questioned impishly and gave him a coy look. "How would little ol' me know such a thing? I'm just a dancer, _monsieur_."

"Bullshit," Harvey spat out, vulgarity was uncommon to custom. "You wouldn't have known Jessica's name if you were _just_ anyone. Your club values its privacy and your patrons chose it for its digestion. The fact that you know her and she doesn't know you tells me that you aren't just a pretty little thing." He let his nostrils flare at the man's heightened aroused scent. "So answer my _goddamn_ question; how many figures?"

"Ohhh, you're _interesting_." The other man said with a smile that was dark and feral. "Six figures, pretty boy, you think you can measure-up?"

Harvey nodded without broke their eye contact. "Wait for me," he told the omega, "I will come to you."

Rose swivelled his hips one more time. " _Say you'll never let me go_ " he sang along with the other four as they belly-rolled so close, nearly letting their patrons' lips skim over their corsets. Out of respect, all five PH employees kept still during the performance.

So close and yet so far away.

Harvey wanted nothing more than to stroke up the blond man's sides and feel for himself if the satin was as smooth as it looked. He wanted to walk his fingers over the ridges of the corset boning and feel the creamy white flesh on his finger tips. Then, he would taste of that omega's lips in his mouth, lips like rose petals blooming while they kissed.

Then just like that, as another set of instrumentals echoed through the room, all five dancers strutted up the stage to continue their number. They formed a strange inverted pyramid. Two of the dancers, blue and purple, dived onto the floor first on their knees then slipping their arms forward, with an enticing arch of their backs, before they laid down on their stomachs.

Rose made standing over them look like it as easy as pie, legs and arms spread wide.

He hovered over the two on the floor, one leg one blue's left and the other on purple's right. His arms were held at shoulder level, supported at the wrist and elbow, by yellow and pink. Like sin personified, he started to grind wantonly into the open hair, rolling his hips in a circle as the tempo slowed. He sunk lower and lower and lover, putting his sturdy thighs on display for the whole audience.

It lasted for all of seventeen seconds--no, Harvey wasn't counting--before they all sang again.

 _"Say you'll never let me go._ "

Yellow and pink bunnies raised him up by the arms, allowing blue and purple to roll onto their hand and knees, in a traditional presenting posture that drove the Alphas wild. Rose came down and balanced on the pairs' shoulders. He began circling his wrist and snapping with the beat. The other two slid down to side on the floor, mirroring each other. The three omegas who could snapped in time with the song as it came to an anti-climactic end.

"Fuck" Harvey swore, snapping out of his hormone-fuelled trance, barely manage to type his big before the lights flicked off. "Shit, shit, shit," he cursed aloud as the circular processing icon stared him in the face. He glared back as if to dare the computer not to accept his bid. "Come on!"

Finally, finally, red changed to green which signal led the acceptance of his bid.

He bet a million dollars for one night with the Rose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh. Couldn't get this out of my head since last night. Damnit. Nearly hit a car too. Fuck. I've got about 2k more words typed up after this but I lost my grove and it just won't continue itself. *cries* I will _try_ to write a smut scene for this but I can't decide HOW. :((


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: 01-07-16  
> \+ added scene  
> \+ sassy!Mike

_Rose, Rose, Rose_ \---

Rose echoes in Harvey's minds, repeating in an unending loop, just like a prayer. He thought of those lips, the thrust of those hips, and those long slender legs that would be his ultimate demise. As if caught in a spell, he could focus on nothing else but the man he called 'Rose'. He closed his eyes and the dazzling young omega would appear.

Images of black and red, silk and lace, blond hair and blue eyes were etched behind his eye lids. He could _see_ in fine details the traitorous curve of the man's back, the temptation peaking underneath the silk rose on the man's neck, and the provocative flex of the man's athletic thighs muscles.

While the rest of his table were engaged in friendly conversations, he was stuck in his own little daydream.  Deep down, he knew that he had won the bid because, for reasons unknown to him, he trusted that the other man had told him the truth. It was a gut-feel, a pull, that told him the omega was something more---rare like the a scarlet emerald and unique like Alexandrite.

Somehow he knew, he could _feel_ that, his inner alpha was calling for the young blond omega.

This unadulterated _desperation_ unsetteld him, an old emotion but it felt completely different. Anxiety swelled in his gut, curling into a ball so large and heavy, he felt like being sick on the table. He filtered out the conversations around him and focused on counting down the minutes until he claimed the mysterious omega rose.

"Harvey" Jessica hissed sharply, finally getting fed-up with his blatant disinterest in his surroundings. "Stop thinking with your other head and use the one on top of your shoulders" _while it's still there_ was left unsaid. Rather, she conveyed her wordless message by pressing her dark brown lips in a thin line, a twitch away from becoming a scowl.

With a muffled groan, Harvey forcibly obliged and listened in on the on-going exchange between his co-workers. Who knew when he'll pick up a thing of two that he can stow away for future reference? He turned to the alpha beside him. She was a few years older than him, already an inner circle member when he started out.

"That was _different_." Margaret told Harvey. "Strange though. I didn't recognize their main attraction tonight." she said with a thoughtful look. Since the lights were dim, Harvey could barely make out her expression so he had to rely on her tone alone.

"Are their performers always, uhm, male?" he inquired, curious now. "Perhaps, he's new?"

"Perhaps." She laughed and shook her head. "But no, not all performers are male. When it was _my_ turn to be initiated they had a female." she explained. "Sometimes its mixed. It really depends on _who_ 's in season."

"In season?" Harvey parroted. As per the disclosure forms, this was the only place where _this_ all could be discussed. Not to mention, that before six o'clock in the evening today, he thought the hazing took form in an old country golf club where they wined and dined with the biggest names in the city to see who could reel in the biggest client. _This_ was never in his plans.

"Of course, silly" She replied with a tone that she reserved for the young junior associates in the bullpen. "What did you think you were all bidding for? _Hanky-panky_ in the backroom? One of the reasons why this club is so revered is because they allow only natural heats. Have you ever had an omega without the inducers? Harvey, it's the best thing in the world!"

 Harvey opened his mouth but closed it again. On the other side of the table, a fight had begun to brew between Louis and one of the wait-staff, Rachel as Harvey recalled. They were arguing about the merits of the Club's Bidding Contract and Louis was spewing his disputes about the forfeiture of non-winning bids in favour of the Club. Eyes from outside their party were beginning to observe. They were drawing a crowd.

Meanwhile, the rest of the partners had forgone their private discussions to tune in. The show, albeit a source of entertainment for Harvey, would eventually end up as bad PR for the firm. Harvey readied himself to step in and pull Louis out before this became a dog fight but he was distracted by the handsome male figure closing in on their table.

Rachel did a similar thing as she caught on. She smirked, inclining her head a fraction in submission to the new omega, and stepped back.

"Section thirteen. Bidding price is non-refundable and considered as payment for _exemplary_ services rendered by the by Rose. Acceptance by Rose will be made from to the Client via green-lighting of the bidding tablet. Client has full-capacity to cancel bid before the light turns green. Client is given thirty seconds to cancel the bid. Bidding prices are considered accepted and non-refundable." the man recited with ease, a smirk playing on his features, shooting Louis a small challenge with a look.

Most of the alphas in their table looked surprise. Louis visibly reddened. His face scrunched up like he was ready to blow. But Harvey, he felt something was off. The man stood as tall as Rachel, who was in four-inch heels, wearing a _real_ tuxedo in dark grey and a hint of blue on his bowtie.

Yet something about him was familiar.

Harvey tried to scent the air. His nostrils flared. There it was, muted but still as sweet, coming from this unknown omega.

The omega was gorgeous. He wore a power-tux like he was god's given gift to Alphas all over the world. He might even be god's given gift for Harvey if only the older man was so inclined to be religious. The tiny blue woven details of the tux highlighted the man's cerulean blue eyes. Harvey's arousal spiked the moment that the Omega was in full-view; long lean lines on both his arms and legs and neck.

Harvey watched when one of those long arms extended to present them with a grey folder.

"Section twenty-seven. Client waives the right to press charges against Rose for any conduct held within the vicinity of the Club. Unless, Client had been significantly harmed in a physical matter." the omega said, showing Louis a copy of his _signed_ contract. "I believe you gentle-alphas prefer this type of communication, no? It's written in legalease."

Harvey had half a mind to hide his gasp on the rim of his drink. The omegas action spoke volumes: how he held himself in front of a group of alphas, how he seemed to demand respect from fellow omegas, and how he steeled his knees to the omega-imperative to bend-down and whimper. Oh, this omega was _definitely_ different. He was intrigued.

"Quite," He cut it, if only to jump at the chance for the omega's attention. "I apologize in behalf of my colleague. Tonight's show was rather ... _exciting_. Even with the neutralizers in the mist, it is hard for an alpha to suppress their natural imperative under such an intense _... display_ of ... _skill_." He chose his words carefully and will full intent. He wanted to be _noticed_ by this man.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir," the omega lowered his head, "our omegas will be pleased with such a compliment."

"Harvey," Harvey introduced himself smile, "My name is Harvey Specter."

"Oh!" the omega squeaked then blushed, "I must apologize for the rudeness, alphas, I intruded the conversation without introducing myself first." he apologized with a low and exaggerated bow, clearly more for show than any real sentiment for the trouble. But then he caught Harvey's eyes from beneath his bangs and flitted his lashes.

Harvey eyed the skin peeking out from underneath his shirt collar and the hint of light golden hair on the man's back. He felt like he was catapulted back to his youth. He was releasing pheromones like an ill-practiced teen!

The male omega turned his head and whispered something into Rachel's ear, making the female nod and leave. He returned his attention to the table full of Alphas. "I'm name is Mike Ross. I own the club. I hope that there isn't a problem with the contract you've all signed, yes? I hope that we can come to an agreement. It would be such a waste to lose your firm's favour." He leaned down to whisper. "Pearson-Hardman is, after all, one of our top paying clients."

"None at all, Mike." Jessica spoke up and offered her hand. Mike bowed his head and kissed it like a gentleman. Harvey's eyes caught the flash of red jewels edge of Mike's sleeves--rose inspired cufflinks. "Jessica Pearson of Pearson-Hardman. I daresay, I've never seen the elusive owner of Rose down here in the lounge. What makes tonight so special?"

Mike gave her a confident smile and released her hand. "Ms. Pearson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Our nights here are _always_ special when Pearson-Hardman is around. I believe most of them were our past bidding winners."

He went off to rattle off each of their names and he got each person correctly, even Louis and Harvey. "As for your question, I am pleased to inform that your group fortunate because we had a special performance on the floor tonight. We rarely offer more than one omega, those five dancers on the floor... well, you know close quarters, am I correct, Ms. Pearson?"

A couple of partners failed to stifle their giggles.

"Very well" Mike said with a nod "Jenny will be making her rounds soon to collect our winners." with that he left, leaving all eleven PH partners, even Jessica, staring behind him in awe.

Harvey was possibly a little bit infatuated by the time the man disappeared back into the shadows. He knew, his gut knew, he just _knew_ that it was the same blond bombshell who blossomed from the rose. He wanted, god he wanted, to run after Mike but his sensibilities kept him rooted in place. He had to wait. Mike was not any other Omega; he spun the entire PH table in his petals armed with a smile and his charming personality.

Harvey had to _earn_ _him_.

Just as Mike said, a petite young blonde girl came ambled to their table moments later. Harvey was just about to stand except--

"I'm looking for a Mr. Louis Litt" Jenny announced with a large guiltless smile on her face. Louis stood up. Jenny flashed him a smile, friendly-like. "Mr. Litt, if you'll follow me. I'll be bringing to the antechamber for the next step. Would you like to wish your companions goodbye?"

He looked like saw seconds away from fist bumping into the open air. Instead, he shot Harvey a meaningful glance which conveyed his _I am so getting the position of name partner before you_ thoughts that were all clear as day even if he did not outwardly say anything.

"Have fun paying for _all_ _this_ , Harvey. I hope you brought your Mastercard because I ordered their most expensive bottle of Champagne in the event that I win the bid: _NV Billecart-Salmon, Rosé, Mareuil-sur-Ay, France_ , two hundred dollars a pop." He derided with a like a bully, openly ridiculing Harvey with unabashed distain.

"I'll see you all in the office next week when I take my seat in the _adult table_. And Jessica, please don't give Harvey my clients. He'll butcher up the Jaminson-Cooper mergers! After tonight, his clients might decide to jump ship with your newest Senior Partner" he said before walking away with a skip to his step.

The remaining nine looked at Harvey in shock. Oddly enough, the brunette was beyond reproach. Harvey sat---no, lounged, on the chair with a depleted glass of Ruby Rose, twirling the dark red liquid with his wrists. He scarcely reacted to any of Louis' jabs and played it cool. He glanced up singly before returning his gaze onto the stage and replayed his most recent memories in his head like a movie real, superimposing it onto the now dimmed stage.

A night, no, a _heat_ with the Rose, a heat with _Mike_ was far too valuable than a measly scuffle.

"Harvey?" Jessica tested because she knew her own puppy well-enough that he wouldn't be _this_ calm unless he knew something that the rest of them didn't. She believed that Harvey would never succumb to defeat so easily. She observed him speculatively. She had seen on his bidding tablet. She knew that Harvey spoke with the lead rose. If so, how could he have lost so easily?

"Harvey," Jessica said in a cautious tone, "Is there something you want to tell me...  or are you ready to pay for our bill?"

"No and no," Harvey replied smugly as he sipped on the last of his drink. "I won't be paying for our table tonight, Jesscia. You'll have to make other arrangements. I believe tradition dictates that the loser shoulder the bill for tonight. But, as you will see, Jessica, I did not lose. Louis must have gotten one of the _Rosa Foetidas_. I highly doubt he'll be seeing the red rose this evening."

"And you're sure how?" She questioned further, not wanting to believe him. Nothing in his stance indicated that he was lying. He put down his glass on the table and made a show of fixing his sleeves. He pulled at his inner cuffs, exposing the gray fabric and a flash of silver cuff links.

Harvey threw his head back and laughed, covering his eyes with a palm as he did. He was shaking from the intensity of his own laughter. "Because I did something monumentally _simple_! Even for me!" he exclaimed in-between fits of chortles. "I can hardly believe it myself, Jessica, it's so, so--- _simple_!"

Stupid, he wanted to call himself but not in front of all this people, simple-minded. He was overwhelmed by his Alpha urges that for the first time since the mailroom. It was exhilarating to release his repressed instincts.

"Harvey..." Jessica turned to him with concern written all over her face. A wave of her alpha concern washed over him, while the rest were concerned. "What.did.you.do?"

"I placed a winning bet," came his simple reply, "I gave my word to that omega. I promised to come to him."

Her eyes grew wide at the meaning behind Harvey's words. She repeated her question. "WHAT.DID.YOU.DO?" She refused to believe that Harvey Specter would play to being the fool.

"Mr. Specter?" Rachel came back and halted the conversation once more. She was beet-red and was apparently winded. She looked between being torn and excited for the news that she was about to deliver. Unlike the previous blond female, she actually seemed uncomfortable to be delivering the news. She blushed like a virgin bride when he glanced up.

She continued to stutter, "Mr. Specter, you---uhm, I can't believe it... If you'll follow me, I'll be escorting you to the main office for the contract," then finally, she reclaimed a semblance of her earlier disposition. "Shall you bid farewell to the rest of your party?"

"I believe, I would" replied Harvey with a smirk tugging on his lips. He pointedly looked at Jessica. "No, pro bono cases for awhile. I just blew a third of my quarter salary on getting 'senior partner' etched on my office door. Donna has already rescheduled my meeting this afternoon with my clients." Then he rattled off some important client details. When he was done, he gave them all a curt nod and bid goodbye, " Gentlemen and ladies, I will see you all at the partner's meeting in a week."

"You had that all arranged without knowing if you'd win tonight..." Jessica said in amusement. It was a bold more for a junior partner. None of the other had gone into the hazing with that presumption. Harvey was a stickler to be naveu. As he left, Jessica could do nothing but stare because, for the second time in one night, a junior partner was led away from their table.

She was at a lost. The occurrence was unprecedented. "Who the fuck gets saddled with the thousand dollar bill now?" The remaining senior partners avoided her eyes and pretended to whistle.

As it turns out, nobody did---because when they received their bill at three in the morning, there was it informed them that everything for the evening was 'on the house'.

**

Harvey arrived at the penthouse suite of the hotel with an audible ding. As a lawyer, he was practiced in dealing with different type of contract. He dealt with them nearly every day of his life in Pearson-Hardman. The Heat Contract was no different. Because Harvey had won the right to spend Mike's heat with the omega, there was an added clause which prohibited bonding from taking place.

As a special protection, it would allow Mike to conceal his bonding gland from Harvey through the course of his heat. This would dampen Harvey's biological imperative to claim the younger man. They were booked in the hotel for the entire week but that wasn't in the contract. It was a pleasant surprise incentive.

His nostrils flared when the elevator doors opened. Alone in the room, Mike's was the only scent which permeated the hotel's filtered artificial air. He smelled damask, vanilla, and a hint of honey.

 _Mike_ , his brain called out, _Omega_.

 _Mine,_ Harvey's instincts told him, he wanted to make the omega his.

Mike was kneeling on the wooden floor of the entryway, long legs folded underneath his frame. He was dressed, once more, in a feminine manner a trait not uncommon in Omegas when enticing male partners. Harvey debated which side of Mike he favoured more: the frisky little thing from the performance or the perfect gentleman who mitigated a PH junior partner.

Like the performance, he wore another corset. This time, it was encrusted with white diamonds, his white tulle skirt flared like petals decorated with lace patterns which parted in front to showcase Mike's creamy legs, and lace embroidered gloves covered the back of Mike's hand and up to mid-forearm. On his neck was a satin sash and a silver sequinned rose to cover his bonding gland.

Harvey's breath hitched as Mike offered a traditional bow. The Omega folded his glove-encased hands in front of him and leaned forward.

"I shall be in your care for the entirety of my heat. Shall it be your wish to accompany me through it, _Alpha Harvey Specter_?"

The younger man was yet to be in full _heat_ but the traces in his scent were changing, becoming muskier and deeper, and more alluring that Harvey would not be able to resist anything that Mike asked of him. Seeing Mike in a perfectly submissive posture sent thrills up Harvey's spine, appeased his inner alpha, and sent into a daze. His pheromones rose in response to Mike's hormones.

There has been no other omega who affected Harvey as intensely as the man who kneeled before him. His knees weakened. He fought his baser urges, even if his Alpha physiology demanded that he command the Omega to stand and lean against the nearest surface, he crouched down and gently lifted Mike's face with his finger.

" _Omega_ " _my omega,_ he breathed, loosing himself briefly in the vastness of Mike's eyes, " _Mike_... it is my sole desire accompany you for this heat. Will you do me the honour of standing with me?" He switched to formal language without him realizing, his brain had gone into overdrive. Right here, right now, there was no place he would rather be than spending this heat with Mike.

Mike's blue eyes were blown even wider. "W--what did you say? You are asking me to stand? Will you not just take me here on the ground?" His blond, swept-up, bangs fell on his face when he bowed. His lips were pink and parted as he gaped at Harvey in astonishment. He still has not moved.

They were merely inches apart. Their breaths mingled due to the proximity. For the first time, he was able to _scent_ the Alpha--Harvey's desire, his arousal, his _lust_ \--and Mike's brain completely went offline. He was frozen in place, not wanting to break the spell between them.

"Come, stand with me, Mike," Harvey repeated. He cupped the side of Mike's face with his palm. "I refuse to take you on the floor, not for our first knotting. Another time, if you shall so wish."

"Let me see you, all of you, Mike." he urged again, before he pulled them to their full height. "Jesus, Mike" he gasped when his eyes drifted down to Mike feet which were encased in tall bejewelled gladiator heels that were frighteningly high, almost as if a gush of wind could topple Mike over. He threw his head back and laughed at the irony. "You're taller than me!"

Mike blushed and turned away. "Does it, does it displease you, alpha?"

"No," Harvey was affronted by the mere thought. He frowned at Mike's shyness. He longed to see the strong, brave omega who spoke up to a table full of alphas. "None of that... I want to look at you. Mike, you're the most beautiful creature that I've seen---" _because Mike was---perfect from the tips of his spiky hair rose down to his French manicured toes_.

Once more, Mike defied Harvey's expectation. Like a flower opening it's petals for the first time, his lips slowly curved upwards and his entire face lit up in a smile. The smile turned into a smirk, cocky and wild.

"You're not bad yourself, pretty boy. But you wear your suits like you would a suit of armour... which begs the question: what are you hiding underneath your suits, Har--rrrr---vey?" he purred and rolled his tongue on the 'r', making is sound reverberate in his mouth like purr of a classic engine. The noise went straight to Harvey's cock which made a valiant leap inside his trouser in a hefty effort to break his pant seams.

Mike was not blind to his effect on the alpha. he licked his lips and followed the motion with his watchful eyes. "Do you have hear--rrrr--ing me purr--rrr for--rrr you?"

There was an audible crack inside his head when Harvey heard the last of his restrains snap.

"Bedroom. Now." He ordered with eyes darkened with lust. Mike shuddered underneath his fingers.

"Harvey-- _Alpha_ \--please..." Mike moaned as his entire body trembled. "I can't... _fuck_... it's coming on too fast... I shouldn't have waited... please, Harvey, I _need_..." he whimpered, nipping down Harvey's jaw as he spoke. One of his hands clawed onto Harvey's shoulder while the other gripped Harvey by the lapels, wrinkling the material on both sides. "Please, Harvey, I _need_ you." His gripped tightened enough to make Harvey flinch.

Harvey growled, low and feral, cupping Mike's ass with both hands and grinding their lengths together. It caused another wave of sobs to wreak over Mike's frame. The Omega's scent heightened three-fold while Harvey squeezed the firm globes with his fingers.

"Fuck," the alpha gritted his teeth and cursed, becayse Mike's ass was a solid and defined underneath the satin undergarments. "Fuck, Mike. You smell so damn good. I want nothing more to take you right now, standing up."

Harvey lost control of his mouth. He spewed crewed things with no ounce of shame, "I'll take you right now with your legs wrapped around my waist and you'll ride my cock until you come. You'll make us both filthy. But that's okay, I'll clean you up, every inch of semen on your skin, every nook and cranny will be licked until I'm satisfied. Do you think you can do that, Mike? Can you hold yourself up with your legs?"

"Anything," Mike responded beautifully, and pleaded with his eyes, lips, and teeth. "Anything you want, Harvey, Alpha," He said as he scrambled over Harvey's legs and lost balance as he attempted to climb Harvey like a tree. But he was steadily failing and falling on the floor while he tried to straddle Harvey. The failure, _his failure_ , caused a sob to escape his throat. He wanted, needed, he---

"Mike," Harvey's alpha voice brought him back to reality. "When I count to three, you jump, do you hear me? Nod once if you understand." Mike nodded. "Do you trust me?" It was a few seconds delayed but Mike nodded again.

"I'm going to count now... one" he started with his hands drifting down Mike's ass "two" he cupped the pair with his palms and readied his arms. He took a breath "three!" Mike jumped and Harvey lifted, heaving the Omega's weight into his arms. On instinct, Mike wrapped his strong long legs around Harvey's waist just as Harvey had been fantasizing about through the performance.

"Good boy" he cooed into Mike's ear while the man nuzzled against his neck. "Where's the bedroom?" The younger man felt like a _furnace_ in his arms. It was so hot that Harvey believed his was possible to melt his arms off. Sweated immediately beaded along his hairline and on the back of his neck where Mike was panting into. Too hot. He needed to knot the Omega within the hour.

They needed to be quick.

"Bedroom!" He demanded, more firmer, until Mike is able to answer with a mumbled "Down the hall, to the left" into his ear. He stomped the entire way there.

He dumped Mike on the bed, literally, and let the blond sprawl on the bed in a disarray of limbs and clothing. If only, if only, there weren't in a rush, Harvey would cherish every waking moment of undoing this Omega--he would catalogue Mike's long limbs spread wide, arms above his head, legs parted, his tulle skirt fanned out like a gigantic blossom, cheeks flushed, hair like a crown of gold, as he whimpered and begged Harvey to take him.

Harvey tugged on Mike's satin panties but he could only manage to pull it down to the knees because Mike's shoes were in the way.

"FUCK" He growled because the soft material offended him. "Mike," he moaned, rubbing his face against the dampness on Mike's crotch. He inhaled deeply. Mike's musky scent was like ambrosia to him. He kept on growling, "this needs to come off. I want to taste you, lick your flesh, suck on your balls, have your cock inside my mouth."

"Rip'em!" Mike urged in a commanding tone. "I don't care! Just _please_! Harvey, please! I need you to fuck me and knot me and take me. Please, _alpha_ , please..." he said, struggling against the confined of his underwear.

He used his thighs to force the seams apart but to no avail. His legs flailed about on the bed as he fought against the offending garments. "Please, please, please, god, I need, need, need, fuck, I---" he groaned, arching his back while he strained to pull his knees apart.

Harvey braced his hands on Mike's knees. "Together," he ordered in his Alpha voice. "Now!" he yelled forcibly prying Mike's legs apart. Their combined strengths were no match for the skimpy fabric and the sound of satin ripping was like music to their ears.

"Fuck," he huffed because as he kneeled on the bed, between Mike's legs, bearing down on the Omega--it was like every bad porno that he's ever watched and never reacted to but he was reacting now--to Mike. Everything about Mike was drove him insane, called upon his instinct and was making him lose control.

"You look good like this," he praised while he ran his palms over Mike's pale thighs. "So good for me" he murmured, bending down to capture Mike's lips in a kiss. It occurred to him, moments later, that this was their first kiss and it felt wonderful like the tumblers in his brain finally getting aligned properly again.

He edged down to the meat of Mike's ass, then catching the back of Mike's thighs so he could lift Mike's legs around his waist. He recognized a new found fascination for those legs to be constantly wrapped around him in any way possible. He pulled Mike to him and rested the omega's hips on his thighs. His thumbs spread the pert ass-cheeks and grinned like a madman.

"You're wearing a plug," he noted.

"I don't----" Mike shivered as he struggled to untangles his legs from skirt. "I didn't want to get this wet." All that moving, that squirming, that _wiggling_ only excited the alpha more. His bare cock rubbing against the seam of Harvey's trousers with every thrust.  

"I'll buy you all the clothes you want" Harvey reassured him gently "But were are going to _ruin_ all of these clothes tonight."

It was a good kind of plug too, made of glass, and he could see _everything_ \---the stretched rim, the darkened red walls, and the way the inner walls pulsed around the clear toy. It looked glossy and shiny even with the minimal yellow glow of the ambient light. While the younger man's balls and shaft glistened on top of his stomach.

"God, you're beautiful, Mike, so beautiful," Harvey couldn't stop from saying. "So beautiful, so strong," he cooed while he ran his palms over Mike's thighs. "I will take my pleasure in unwrapping you from all these clothes, layer by layer, with every orgasm that I pull from your cock," he said as an eager promise.  

Without warning, he took Mike in one swift down-stroke, up to the hilt, forcing his throat to open. It surprised them both: Harvey, with the taste and weight of the omega's cock, and Mike, with the gloriously perfect suction right up to his balls. The omega bucked his hips, chasing the heat, and made the alpha choke.

"Sorry," Mike cried from above  him, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to choke you. Alpha, I---"

"Shhh," Harvey reassured. His hands fumbled around the bed until he caught the omega's hand. "Shhh," he whispered against Mike's knuckles, "It's all right. You're doing so good for me, darling. I'm ready now. You can fuck my throat if you want."

He dove back in. This time, he was ready for the omega's wild thrusting hips. He swallowed until his jaw ached and the back of his throat wrapped around Mike's cock head. It elicited the most breathtaking sounds from the man beneath him--pliant and honest and _raw_.

The Omega's arousal rose and made him dizzy. If it weren't for his clothes, he would have already been balls deep inside. He cursed himself because, of all the days, today his own brain was severely inefficient.

"Clothes," he barely registered grumbling, "they need to come off. Now."

***

Then Mike was on him, hands going for his belt then his pants then his boxers.

"Fuuuuck!" Mike whined, needy and desperate. It wasn't enough. It was so hot. The heat inside him. The heat building up. The heat threatening to consume him. He wanted Harvey out of those ridiculously tailored clothes. He wanted to feel the Alpha's skin on his. He wanted to be covered in the Alpha's pheromones. It wasn't enough.

There was still too many barriers between them. He fumbled the belt and broke the button on the pants. Later, after the haze he would recall a button hitting the lamp, but at the moment all he thought about was Harvey's scent and Harvey's heat and Harvey's body covering his.

"Harvey, _please_ , I need your knot. I can't---" this part he hated. The side of him that can think. It made him vulnerable and weak. He did not feel those things now. All he wanted was to be joined with this handsome older Alpha above him. Fuck, his brain betrayed--he wanted to be claimed and it scared the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Next chapter will be full of **SMUT**. Be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> How you like them roses, huh? :D
> 
> Shall I continue? Burlesque!AU 
> 
>   [Prompt me here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arh581958)


End file.
